


A Split Second Before Infinity

by rebelliousrose



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Battlestar Galactica Fusion, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s01e01 33, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousrose/pseuds/rebelliousrose
Summary: BSG crossover, and it's typical BSG with all that implies.





	A Split Second Before Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TerresDeBrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/gifts).



#226

It's Gaby's turn to sleep, and Solo looks down at her, squashed uncomfortably into his shoulder, false eyelashes making dark wings on her cheeks but doing little to cover her pallor or the bruised circles etched seemingly permanently under her eyes. He reaches down and tugs his jacket over her bare legs again. There are no blankets to be found, and most of the refugees arrived without outerwear. The ship is very chilly, and he wonders if the captain is conserving fuel by not running the heaters. It would be a nice irony if the remaining agents of UNCLE froze to death while escaping on a luxury liner. Solo can feel his own eyelids drooping, and his last thought is that there should be blankets.

#230

Gaby wakes, amazed that she’s slept this long through all the movements of the ship and disruptions from other passengers. Something feels strange on her head and she struggles out from under Solo's heavy arm and realizes that he has drooled in his sleep...on her hair. Gaby fishes the pocket square out of his jacket pocket and uses it to dry herself. Solo is slumped into the other side of the leatherette seat, and she gives herself a moment to check him over. His hair is greasy and disheveled, shirt and vest crumpled. Deep lines score either side of his mouth, and his six-day stubble is verging on a handsome beard. Of course it's a handsome beard. Even sleep-deprived in the middle of an emergency, Solo is handsome. Instead of disturbing him to climb out of the seat, Gaby flips herself over the seat back in front of her and joins the long bathroom line. 

#231

Solo comes to find her immediately, before she's even gotten into the bathroom. Upset is written in every line of his body, and instead of lecturing, the way Illya would, he simply takes up position next to her and laces their fingers together firmly. 

#233

Solo sees Illya this time, just a quick flash out of the corner of his eye, but when he whips his head around Illya is gone. He knows one of the effects of sleep deprivation is hallucination, and wonders if Gaby also is seeing grumpy imaginary giants. Illya is gone. His conscious brain knows that, even his heart knows that, and his memory of his last view of Illya, silhouetted against an exploding horizon as the ship launched confirms it again. One of his partners remains, however, and Solo vows to keep her safe. Right now she is under a table in the lounge, dismantling the heating vents to see if there is anything that can be done to improve the cabin temperature. He's hoping that a stateroom will come free soon; they are being rotated so people can shower and rest as much as possible. 

#235

The stateroom is tiny, but there are towels, and the shower is hot and steady. Gaby goes first, while Solo scouts the ship to see if he can find something for her besides her dirty and torn dress. When it's his turn, he stands in the shower forever, letting the water beat down on his shoulders, emptying his mind of everything he can. His concentration is shot, and it isn't until the telltale engine whine alerts him to brace himself that he realizes they are moving again. 

#237

Gaby feels better rested, somehow, than she has in a while. She rolls over and looks at Solo, crammed into the other narrow twin bed. He's deeply asleep, and she decides to rejoin him. The engines are quiet and only a little noise comes from the corridor. She's finally warm enough, and realizes that the heat has come on. 

#238

When Solo wakes again, it's quiet. The engines are silent, without the ready sound he's come to associate with being on constant alert. Gaby is completely under the covers, only a slice of tan forehead and one eye visible, but when he puts his hand on her shoulder, the eye is instantly alert. "We've stopped," he tells her, and she sits up immediately. She's wearing a shoulder holster over her dress. 

"Why is it so quiet?" she asks, checking the gun with quick, professional movements. 

Solo shrugs. He cracks the door, peering out. The corridor is clear, and he slips out, Gaby right behind him, his jacket covering her weapon. The ship temperature is pleasant, and there is a soft music playing, far different from the constant emergency alerts of the previous five days. 

No one is in the main cabin, seats empty all the way to the cockpit. Solo shares a puzzled look with Gaby as they slowly make their way up the aisle. Behind them a hatch slides aside, and they whirl. A tall, familiar figure ducks his head to clear the hatch and a joyous cry emerges from Solo's throat. "Peril! We thought you were dead!"

He sees the uncertainty in Illya's eyes as Gaby's gun flashes into her hand. "That's not Illya," she says flatly. "It's not." 

The Illya raises his hands, obviously confused. He's wearing the liner's uniform, and holding a coffeepot. "Do I know you?" His voice is the same, but without Peril's accent, and as he turns fully to look at them, Solo realizes he is missing Illya's scar. 

Gaby's eyes are locked on the man before them and her gun is pointed unwaveringly at his head. Slowly, he starts to bring his hands down. "Keep them up!" Gaby barks. "Who are you?"

"We are all God's children, Miss Teller," he replies. Bright flashes illuminate his face, and Solo realizes they are from outside the porthole. 

"We're being fired on!" 

Gaby grips his forearm with her free hand. Solo places his hand over hers, still staring at the beloved face in front of them as the ship blows apart.

**Author's Note:**

> So now that TerresDeBrume has hopefully had a chance to read it, a few words. I skipped listing tags, and fandoms, and everything else, because it somewhat filled a request, but somewhat not, and sort of became it's own thing. I wanted the recipient to just read it, with no extra stuff, and then there could be notes and tags. 
> 
> As so many of my stories do, it didn't go where I originally expected it might. They do that. I used to write for BSG fandom back in the day (while we all sat around waiting for the writers' strike to end and fixed the science advisor's plotholes), so I had a feel for the show. I rewatched the miniseries and the venerable first episode, and that gave me the plotline. 
> 
> I was also inspired by the great fic, Intra, by the equally great Kate Andrews. It's on LiveJournal, and here is the link. If you are an L/K person, you need to read this. Often. I used her format purely as an homage. This fic is as seminal to the BSG-verse as Sabaceanbabe's Helo/Racetrack stories.  
> https://svilleficrecs.livejournal.com/102660.html?page=7#comments


End file.
